Sweet code
by insomniac22
Summary: L needs another task member that actully has experince with computers so he finds one L/Oc Oc/misa


-Insomniac- yes once again another new story and another oc and of course he's Irish GO IRELAND so cheers and read the story. Also I just wanted to say I'm gonna be switching from 3rd person to first just to tell you. What are you waiting for GO and I don't own death note.

(L and Watari)

L sat at the computer typing writing a code that would hopefully get though the firewall that was set up for the Japanese police force. _This is why I need Matt._ He thought, as once again the line of code wasn't able to get through. He clicked the intercom down. "Watari."

"Yes master L."

"Do we have a Hacker on staff."

"No master L."

He clicked off the intercom. "Damn it." He clicked it again. "Watari I want you to get one no matter what you have to do get me a dossier on any skilled one in the area."

"Yes master L."

(With me)

I walked into the apartment the usual mess greeting me old jeans and dirty shirts littered the floor. I was still waiting for them to magically put themselves in the hamper and bring themselves to the washroom but until then I was perfectly content with wearing them again. I locked the door crossing the room I looked though the fridge as usual empty waiting for the food fairy to pick up the tab so I picked up the phone and a take out menu from the pile. "This the golden kingdom Chinese food place yeah large order of lo mien with white rice thank you and a miso soup."

I hung up and made my way to my computer wait my bad computers the three monitors and separate hardrives that hardly counted as computers anymore though. The only part of my room organized that was spotless and uncluttered. I quickly switched them on then putting my messenger bag down on my bed removed my laptop and plugging it into a charger and sat down in the swivel chair in front of my workstation. I cracked my knuckles and set to work writing code. 3 to be exact all for the same guy probably in the local Yakazuka or something.

I mean who else would want something were they could talk on a open chat room and not be noticed or seen an email that could fry an entire system and something that could probably fry most all of the security system for most building in the city of Tokyo. But none of that mattered to me what mattered to me was the paycheck. I not a bad guy just neutral. The door bell rang just then I went to it opening the door just enough to get the food hand the money out and shoo the man before he could ask for a tip. Okay maybe I am an asshole.

(L and Watari)

"I have secured the requested documents master L." The old Englishmen said to his young charge. "There are 23 candidates all with to your specifications and requirements.

"Thank you Watari." As L forked another piece of cake from the plate and popping it into his mouth he began sorting though the files.

-two hours later-

L put down the last file only 3 people had attracted his attention immediately and of those 3 only 2 had kept it. One though worked for the Yakazuka in Tokyo so that counted her out the other was a strait line merc. Never working long for one person doing a couple of programs getting the money and leaving his employer. That was the one he decided to go for.

His dossier said he was an Irish national moving to Japan when he was 19. When he was 22 he had dropped off the radar reappearing when he was 27 the reason for his disappearance was unexplained. The only other thing that he did was he taught at a college To-Ho University a prestiges school that brought some up some of the most professional police officers. He would be easy to approach and easy to get rid of most likely anyway the one of the other interesting attributes was the man's I.Q. was at least 190.

While he appeared to not care that much about people having no close friends he had inordinate amount of expertise with programming and hacking. He also seemed to dabble in psychology. While not as adept as most police officers and no were near L's amount of experience with reading peoples reactions he was most likely able to tell if you were lying or not. He was perfect for the job L had planned for him and any others he might need down the road.

He switched the intercom on. "Watari I have selected the 13th subject secure his loyalty and bring him to the hotel."

"Yes master L."

-insom- so watcha think reviews are welcomed cheers


End file.
